encyclopaedia_mehndahrfandomcom-20200213-history
Langorius Sòlen
Langorius Sòlen'' (Rehdthiyr Tuwng: Lahngohriyyuhs Sowwlehn) is a hovercraft racer and the reigning champion of Grefìmos Anto. With two World Championships, he is considered to be one of the best pilots of the present era. His machine is named the Swooping Owl, both an allusion to him having a pet owl named Tep’Tsem and to his ease on flight-based racetracks. Along with Oblis, he is one of only two World Champions presently on the grid. ''Gender: Male Species: Human Height: 1.78m Eye colour: Blue Date of Birth: 17/03/721 '' ''Age: 30 Race Starts: 150 Race Wins: 26 Piloting style - Sòlen is noted for high-hovering setups. These are similar to Eranii setups, which reduce the machine’s sensitivity to terrain. This enables the machine to be less restricted, but also makes the machine highly susceptible to losing control. Machine - The Swooping Owl’s lack of curvature makes its grip notably low compared to many other machines. For this reason, Sòlen’s piloting style is oft-likened to that of Ralmad Ornas, who was notable for his extreme sensitivity set-ups. Personality - “He is like Kru’Ni’s apprentice, and perhaps that’s who he is. He joined the team a nervous wreck, seeking approval from everyone - his team principle, engineers, even fellow competitors. He was clearly daunted by his teammate Kru’Ni. Once he’d beaten Kru’Ni in Eranos, his confidence notably grew. He’s a man of results.” - Pegetham Dìsarìl Langorius is noted for being very shielded, an attribute he learned from Kru’Ni. Despite a friendly relationship with both Kru’Ni and Argo Vangalìdi, Sòlen refuses to speak to teammates during a race weekend. He is noted to be of perfect focus and rarely shows emotion, displaying a pragmatism that is reflected by his iron consistency. Sòlen is noted to be an extreme perfectionist and regularly criticises his performances on track. An example of this is in Season 51’s Validome Grand Prix, where Sòlen expressed deep discontent with his failure to overtake Kör Draumur. Sòlen attributes his poor performance in Season 48 to partying - such that at the end of the season, he never drank alcohol until he won his second championship three years later. Grefìmos Anto - Following Garitane Raldam’s decision to retire from the sport at the end of Season 43, Sòlen was chosen by Master Sword Racing to replace Raldam as Kru’Ni’s teammate for Season 44 - being given the daunting task of fighting the veterans Kru’Ni, Namgon Valindo and Trengo Mentùl. Sòlen impressed greatly with: victories in Perideen and Hyper-5-Mile, only two race-ending errors and only finishing outside the top five in Meshevak. He missed the race in Exasterone having injured himself when tumbling out from Chùpftar. He finished the championship 6th, with 328 points. During the season, he obtained Kru’Ni’s respect - and the two would spend six more years as teammates, at present a record in Grefìmos Anto. His potential came to fruition in the following Season 45, where he took 3 wins - repeating his victory on homesoil in Perideen, adding a win in Eranos as well as overtaking Kru’Ni on the final lap to win Ka’Ru. Season 46 continued his upturn in form, taking victories in Cumbalayo, a second in Eranos, in the Desert of Storms and Perideen. He finished the season 2nd, only 13 points behind his teammate Kru’Ni. In Season 47, he finally took his first championship. He scored two 2nd places in the opening rounds, losing to Namgon Valindo in Cumbalayo and to Kru’Ni in Felmagard. In Eranos, he was suffering from a fever and struggled to replicate his former glory, finishing 4th while his teammate won. He bounced back in Varidmir, taking his first win of the season after fiercely fending off Kru’Ni. In Exasterone, Sòlen was able to pressure Kru’Ni into a mistake and held the lead from mid-race to the chequered flag. He utterly dominated Perideen, beating 2nd place Namgon Valindo by 25 seconds and claiming back-to-back wins. Sòlen proceeded to win Ridgi and Hyper-5-Mile. By season’s end, Sòlen and Kru’Ni were tied on 562 points, but with 5 wins to Kru’Ni’s 4, Sòlen won his first championship. Season 48 was a disappointment. He recorded only a single victory at the Hyper-5-Mile, meaning he had finally lost his perfect record in Perideen, after he failed to overtake eventual winner Ralmad Ornas. Sòlen finished 8th in the championship with 361 points, his lowest championship finish. Langorius admitted he had been elated from his first championship to a point that he had lost focus. He stated “I had partied too much, and lost sight of what I came to do. I am blessed that my team continue to hold faith in me, and next year I will not let my team down.” He notably never drank again until he took a second championship three years later. Season 49 began with a disappointment, as he spun late in Cumbalayo trying to overtake Britzus. He lost fourth place to Namgon Valindo and ended up fifth, though he at least beat Kru’Ni - who finished a disappointing seventh. But then came Felmagard, a close-fought race where Sòlen held the lead with some very aggressive defending. Namgon Valindo spent several laps trying to pressurise Sòlen into a mistake, but failed - thus Sòlen claimed a victory. He notably smiled as he stood atop the podium. This was the first in a hat-trick of podiums - he claimed 3rd in Meshevak, notably his bogey track and then 2nd in Eranos after losing out to a charging Oblis. He won the final round in Perideen - but with Oblis finishing 2nd, she was able to hold onto the championship by a single point. At the end of Season 50, his long-standing teammate Kru'Ni retired - thus rookie Argo Vangalìdi became his new teammate. Season 51 saw Langorius Sòlen take 2nd in Cumbalayo, losing the lead due to a late charge by Britzus. In Felmagard, Sòlen finished 3rd, in the process pulling a crazy overtake on Skizmor Aghil on the inside of the Àlfar Thjòtum spiral. Shortly before Eranos, Sòlen announced his engagement to fellow racer Athìmi Prastùkos - and huge cheers erupted when he won the race, fending off a fierce challenge from local boy Archismou Kestethi. Amidst the next four rounds, he took 2nd in Validome and 3rd (albeit fortuitously) in Chùpftar. Heartache occurred for Sòlen in Perideen, as he was leading until a failure of the hover mechanism shut down his power. He bounced back in Maerfod however: starting from pole, he aggressively fended off Oblis at the first corner and Kör Draumur at the next, and controlled the race from thereforth to win. He came 2nd in Lekkimin and was one of five pilots to lead the race, despite being a lowly 7th in the opening laps. He secured his second championship by winning in style at Desert of Storms and especially Hyper-5-Mile - where after a Cruise-Through Penalty, he overtook Draumur in the dying stages to take victory. Future prospects - Sòlen has no present contract beyond Season 52. He has been in talks with Ralmad Ornas and has been considered as a potential pilot for Ornas Racing, owing to his piloting style being somewhat similar to Ornas’ own. However, Ornas has stated he will only consider Sòlen if he is unhappy with Draumur or Ret’s performances. Personal life - Langorius is, somewhat controversially among the Gref A community, married to fellow racer Athìmi Prastùkos. In his spare time, he is a chess player. He extensively uses martial arts in conjunction with fitness training, which he states has given him the iron focus he needs to perform at his best. He continues to train with former rivals Kru’Ni and Namgon Valindo, both of whom he has retained a friendship with. Trivia - Like many Cumbalayans, his surname denotes that he has Nordic ancestry. Kvindar Sòlen features in Redthir’s Saga as a Felmagardic commander.